


So long, Rodney

by seratonation



Series: Not Dead [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should have waited a few more minutes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So long, Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> This has been running around my head since the first time I saw Siege III, when I was watching the rerun it attacked me again and I had to write it down.
> 
> Beta'd by ferretkitty@livejournal

It was late, he was tired and all he wanted to do was collapse on to his bed and sleep until he couldn’t feel anything when he woke up, especially the dull ache in his shoulders.

 

He has just come back from watching Ford leave, refusing any help. He’d been so innocent when he stepped through the gate and now he was… well John didn’t know what he was but he’s not the same kid who joked that walking through the gate had hurt like hell. 

 

Everett had told him that he wished that he had been there for him, he wished that John had shot him, and John didn’t want to think about that, didn’t want to think of the haunted look in the old mans eyes, so similar to the one Sumner had had, all these months ago. He had been telling the truth when he said he thought about it every night. Every damn night, it’d circle in his head. 

 

He was down to his t-shirt and pants when the chimes rang. He sighed and opened the door to find Rodney standing there. 

 

“What-?” he tried to say but Rodney just pushed past him in to the room, the door whooshing closed behind him.

 

“You should have waited a few more minutes,” he fumed.

 

“We didn’t have a few more minutes,” John said getting exasperated, he knew this was coming, but he had hoped he was better rested when Rodney came to confront him. He was too tiered, too weary to explain his reasons. 

 

“I know! But you don’t get it. You died! You left me and you died!” And there was a hint of desperation in his voice. John felt a pang of guilt.

 

“No, I didn’t, I’m still here, aren’t I?” he held out his hands to say ‘see?’.

 

“You did. For that one moment you died and you can’t just waltz back and pretend it never happened.” 

 

“I know I can’t but-”

 

“No, you know what the worst part of it all is?” he interrupted.

 

“The worst part?” 

 

“It’s that I wasn’t surprised,” he continued, “I wasn’t surprised when I saw you on the screen, and I wasn’t surprised when the little blip that was you disappeared, I wasn’t surprised! What kind of a person am I if-” he stopped and took a deep breath, just this side of a gasp. “I wasn’t surprised.” he repeated quietly, looking at the ground, not meeting his eyes. 

 

“Rodney-” he moved forward, not sure of what he was going to do. 

 

“No,” he said backing up, not meeting his eyes. “You’re fine, I’m- I’ll be fine, I’ll see you around.” He turned and nearly fled the moment the door opened. 

 

  
John sighed again and fell in to bed, he was too worn out to think about this now, he’ll fix it in the morning.


End file.
